1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method and device for making a weft of a weaving for wigs and, more particularly, to a method and device for making such a weft by knitting the weft using the same material as that of wig strands, thus removing any heterogeneity between the wig strands and the weft and allowing wearers of wigs to have a soft and comfortable feeling, the method and device also allowing the wig strands to be uniformly and neatly arranged on the weft, thus improving the quality of wigs and allowing the wigs to be produced in commercial quantity using an automatic machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to make weavings for wigs in the prior art, a plurality of wig strands, individually formed by bundling, twisting or braiding several or several tens of human hairs or synthetic resin yarns, are uniformly arranged while being bent at their middle portions, thus forming a plurality of U-shaped bent portions of the strands being regularly positioned on a horizontal line as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. Thereafter, the arrangement of the wig strands is fixed by applying a bonding agent or sewing a fabric tape along the line of the U-shaped bent portions of the strands, thus forming a weft of the weaving for wigs. However, such a weft, made of bonding agent or fabric tape, is stiff so that there is a heterogeneity between the wig strands and the weft and allowing wearers of wigs to have an uncomfortable feeling. The above weft also increases the weight of the wigs.
Alternately, wigs may be produced by sewing weavings to wig nets. However, this method is problematic in that it is somewhat difficult to sew the weavings to the wig nets. Another problem experienced in the above method resides in that the method spoils the appearance of the wigs.